


A godly punishment

by Firerose17



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Johann is really messed up, Loss of Eyesight, Poisoning, Refrence of north myths, Short mention of breast touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Johann knows that the twins worship Loki so he deciedes to punish them like Loki was punished in the north myths.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	A godly punishment

“Do you know how Loki got punished by the gods?“,Johann asked in a sadistic voice that Ruff had never heard for him before.Her stomach turned as his words prooved the suspicion she had had snice she got chained up in this cave.Ruff didnt replie however as her eyes were stuck on her brother who was nacked and held in the air by long chains around his feet and ankels just as she was.Krogan stood next to him a big drinkhorn in his hand.

“I don‘t care just leave Tuff alone or I will send you to Nifelheim myself!“ Ruff yelled furyously to hide her fear.Both men let out cruel laughter and Tuff looked at her in desperation.She hated too see her twin so scared but she couldn‘t blame him.They both knew what was coming as they had heard the myth about lokis punishmend from their father already.

“Oh. I don‘t think you are in the position to make such threats Ruffnut.I had to suffer through your so called “pranks“ for the last three years and now I can finaly show you what happens to stupid little tricksters like you call yourselfs.“ Johann spat the words out like poison and Ruff felt herself shocked at them.She had always found Johann annoying but the way he talked about her still hurt.She just couldn‘t bring this sadistic man together with the babbeling trader she had known for so long.Ruff got ripped out of her thoughts when Johann left her side and walked over to Tuff.Panic made her heart pound faster and she tried to free herself but the cains only moved a bit touching her sensitive skin.“NO! YOU CAN‘T DO THIS,HURT ME IF YOU WANT BUT NOT HIM.“ Johann and Krogan ignored her with wicked grinns on their faces.Johan grapped Tuff by his hair and pulled his head backwards.“No..please! We aren‘t goods Johann! We wont survive like Loki did ! Don‘t you want to use us to get the dragoneye lenses?“ Tuff cried out as a last attempt to save himself.“We don‘t need you alive for that boy.I actually really like the idea of Haddock giving us the lenses and in return we are showing him your rotten corpses!“ Krogan sneered and Ruff screamed out in fury.She hated them and if she would be free she would have strangeled both men to death with her bare hands.Johann forced Tuffs mouth open with one hand and used the other for Tuffs eyes.Krogan lifted the horn over Tuffs face and turned it down with the open end.

“NOOOOOO TUFF PLEASE NO.“ That was all Ruff able to yell as she watched the green substance poring over her twins face.Tuff was screaming aswell as the substance got into his eyes and his mouth.Whatever this poison was made out of Ruff could tell that its effects were painful.Tuffs eyes were rolling back and forth in their holes and his screams soon turned to chokes of agony.Johan was still holding him and his satysfied smile told Ruff how much he enjoyed her brothers suffering.Ruff wanted to help Tuff but she was just as powerless as he was.

Ruff had no idea how much time had passed until the horn was empty.She would have been relieved but Tuffs lowered head and his trembling body made her fear grow even more.She stopped screaming and tried to find a sign of Tuffs old strenght on his face.Krogan left the horn still in his hand while Johann smiled at her darkly.“Well that was fun.I can‘t wait to hear you screaming too Ruffnut.“ The traders words were meant to cause fear but Ruff felt a wave of fury washing over her.What gave this man the right to tourment them like this? “What did you do to him?“ She spat out and Johann chuckeled.“Well I couldn‘t find the same poison that was used on loki but I found a good alternative!, Raizorwhip tears usually cause an instant very painful death but I mixed them with dragonroot so you two will have to suffer a few hours before you die.“Ruff was lost for words after that answer.The knowledge that they may not survive this had always been in the back of her mind but she had refused to believe it.Now that Johann had told her about the poison.Now that Tuff was already dying the truth finaly crashed down on her and it tore her appart.Ruff did not want Tuff to die and she didn‘t want to die herself.

Ruff did not protest when Krogan pulled her head back and forced her eyes and mouth open.She did not make sounds of fear when Johann lifted the horn over her head.“No begging Ruff? A real shame I always wanted to hear you beg!“ Johann mocked and then turned to Krogan,“ Let her close her eyes. I want to give her the change to see her brother one last time before she takes her last breath.“ Krogan let go of her eyes and Ruff closed them immediately.She did not feel anger when Krogans free hand wandered to her brest.Panic had overtaken all of her senses.

“Well then it was a pleasure to meet you Ruff.“ Johan said amused and pored the poison over her face.

It was horrible.It felt like burning snakes were sliding down Ruff‘s throat and then through her body.She tried to breath but with every try she swallowed more pain.It burned on her face too and she wondered why none of her skin was burned of.

Johann felt waves of pleasure washing through his entire body.

He loved Ruffs painful chokes and her falling tears.Viggo had told him about the things that he had planned for Hiccup and the pleausere they would bring him.Johan had often often thought about doing those things to break people too, but in this moment he figured that nothing would ever bring him as much pleasure as the painful chokes of Ruffnut Thorston.

“This was a great idea Johann even though I guess we have to thank Loki for this one.“ Krogan joked after he had emptied the horn.Johann was dissapointed that it was over but he still smiled.“Yes we have to and those fools for worshiping him!“ He said and looked at Ruff in distgust.

Both men left as watching uncosious bodies was not as much fun as returning to the twin‘s corpses after a while.

Johann felt new satysfaction when he though of their dead eyes starring at him.

He didnt get the chanche too.The other dragonriders arrived only minutes after Krogan and he had left.They managed to rescue the twin‘s and both of them survived this horrible event.

It took alot of Gothis antidotes and keeping Snotlout from going on a rampage but in the end they woke up sourrounded by their loved ones.

Both of them were relieved to be alife even through Tuff had lost his sight and Ruff was not as tempered as she used to be.They both luckily managed to find back to their old selfes after a while but one thing changed forever.

They never celebrated Loki day again

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wanted Johann to be like in RTTE. An enemy who knows the riders and their weaknesses.
> 
> I hope you liked this fic and I really would like to hear your thoughts <3  
> you can also tell me if I need to improove something in my writing but please be nice :D


End file.
